


The Outsiders

by BlueNation



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comic book nerds, Gerard gets superpowers, M/M, May have a major character death in the future, Will have mentions of Danger Days era, comic books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNation/pseuds/BlueNation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank always loved comic books. So when, on one morning in mid August, Frank watched with the rest of his town as a young boy was saved from a building fire by a mysterious figure clad in all black, he was understandably ecstatic.</p>
<p>Gerard messes up his morning routine and finds a rock. That's just the beginning.</p>
<p>The title is the name of a Batman comic from the 80's because I need a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> If you read comic books, there is spoilers for some issues of Vision Vol 3. Yes, I did use fanfiction as an excuse to talk about that amzing comic.

There's something profoundly magical about comic books. The way you can take your readers across the universe, change their beliefs about what is real and create aliens that they can relate to is something special. You can reimagine characters that have been around for ages, bringing them into modern society and polishing them, adding bits to them and making your mark on someone else's legacy.

Frank always loved comic books. He always admired Superman and Batman and Iron Man. He wanted to be a hero, someone who saves the world and has millions of admirers. The way he got lost in comics was something he cherished, and could never go away.

So when, on one morning in mid August, Frank watched with the rest of his town as a young boy was saved from a building fire by a mysterious figure clad in all black, he was understandably ecstatic. His comic books had come to life. It's all he ever wished for.

*

July 20th  
Belleville, New Jersey, USA

Gerard wake up with a start. He writes down his latest nightmare, one about darkness and shadows and loneliness, and goes about his day. It's like this everyday, and Gerard wouldn't change it. Not even the nightmare aspect of it. This is all routine, and it's important that it doesn't change. If it did, Gerard's day would be unbalanced, and that would be disastrous for everyone.

Coffee is a huge part of his ability to function. His mother doesn't like it, but it’s necessary to keep her son awake not looking like one of the walking dead. He finishes his coffee and drives himself and his younger brother Mikey to school.

Everyday is like this. So he knew the one day his routine was interrupted would be the day something went wrong. And it did.

It started out innocent enough. Gerard was walking home from home from the comic store one evening when, out of nowhere, something fell from the darkened sky. Of course, no one else seemed to notice it, so he was left looking insane, running into the corn field by himself.

He spotted the smoke curling upwards and followed it. It wasn't anything spectacular, really. It wasn't a spaceship, nothing that would have his mother crying as he was hauled off by men in white coats, ranting and raving about little green men that poked at his brain. No, this was horribly dull.

It was a rock. That's it. A rock. Of all the things that could fall from a place as vast as space and this was what came. A fucking smooth, gray, boring rock. Fitting, in a town like this.

But then, the rock started to glow. Gerard, despite his better judgment, found himself leaning closer, captivated. The rock seemed to open, but whatever was inside was concealed by the light. 

And that was the last thing he remembered before he passed out.

*

Gerard woke up his front lawn, with no explanation as to how he got there. There was no one around, no one that could have carried him. 

He felt different. Like there was something under his skin. Not like bugs, but more like… energy. He wanted to move, wanted to run. Every inch of him was buzzing. So he stood on shaky feet, and ran.

He'd like to say something happened, that he gained superspeed, like the Flash, but unfortunately, he didn't. When he finally ran out of breath - which didn't take long - he was panting and sweaty. The buzzing he felt a moment ago was gone, replaced only by fatigue and disappointment. Walking home in the rain, he thought to himself that he really shouldn't have skipped out on coffee that morning.

*

It was a week later that he figured it out. The buzzing, that is.

It was energy. Or maybe power is the better word. And he could shoot it. Out of his hands. Like Booster Gold or Captain Marvel. It was by far the coolest thing that had ever happened to him.

And of course, he had to show Mikey. Mikey didn't believe him when he told him about the rock, and he didn't believe him when he told him about the energy, but when he showed him… Well, Mikey was already planning names and costumes.

*

The Summit is a place where all the kids hang out. It’s a giant ditch, supposedly caused by a meteor. Everyone is aware that the name makes no sense, but that doesn’t stop them from calling it that.

Everyone goes there to throw parties, smoke and drink. It’s the local high schooler’s version of the bar from Cheers.

One day, shortly after he finds out, Mikey drags his brother down to the Summit - yes, down because who doesn’t love irony - and they stay there for three hours, Gerard shoots energy out of his hands and Mikey watches. The younger brother laughs hysterically when Gerard shoots a beam so powerful it knocks him backwards. Gerard starts laughing too, but not because of his failure. He laughs because he feels something rising inside him, something strange. He looks at his brother, suddenly terrified, before he realizes his brother is gone, twenty feet below him. Mikey isn’t laughing anymore. Now, his eyes are wide as he watches his brother, suspended in the air above his head, and hopes he doesn’t fall.

“Gerard!” he calls, as if those words alone would bring him back.

“Mikey!” Gerard calls back. So he’s left up there, kicking his legs. He closes his eyes tightly, and pictures himself landing, hoping it isn’t going to be anything like he fears. 

Then, Mikey’s arms are wrapped around him and he sighs. The brothers walk home, Mikey’s hand on his brother’s shoulder, keeping him grounded.

*

The following Monday, Gerard stays in his room. He draws, beginning with zombies and vampires, but evolving into himself. He draws himself saving the world from Ultron, and standing with Superman in front of the Hall of Justice. He draws designs for his costume, and scribbles names for his alter ego.

He is disheartened when he is reminded that these things can never happen, they don't exist. Kal-El never came to Earth from a doomed planet. Bruce Wayne’s parents were never murdered. Hank Pym never created Ultron. None of this was real. He knows that, but it still hurts to have his dream crushed.

Gerard shoves the papers into his closet.

*

Gerard hasn't made much progress with his powers. The flying still catches him by surprise and the energy shooting still knocks him over every now and then.

School starts and nothing changes. He sits alone like he always has. A kid called Ray hangs out with him sometimes, but he's closer to Mikey. He accepted long ago that friendship is something achievable by some, just not him. He doesn't let himself feel bad about it, he knows he's better off alone. Only a year until he graduates anyway, then college is a whole new problem.

He's sitting alone at lunch one day when a kid with black hair and tattered pants passes him, backtracks and says, 

“Is that the newest Vision comic?”

Gerard glances at the cover and looks back up at the boy, who's wearing a grin that says he already knows what comic it is. Gerard nods anyway, and the boy sits next to him.

“Issue eight was great, can you believe Victor is a spy?” He says, wonder in his eyes.

Gerard looks around, trying to spot any of the kid’s friends that might be waiting to kick the life out of him. But when Gerard looks back at the kid, he still has that grin on his face, eagerly awaiting Gerard's answer.

“You should've saw it coming. Remember the meeting in issue seven?” Gerard replies.

The boy nods. “No, no, I remember, but… I don't know, I thought it was good that Vision had family. He was a good uncle.”

“He’s still alive,” Gerard said, his lips forming a grin. “Until Vision finds out what happened to Vin.”

The kid pointed a finger at him. “Nothing happened yet.”

“Yeah, not yet,” he replied. They both grew quiet for a moment, before the kid broke the silence.

“I'm Frank,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Gerard,” he shook Frank's hand. They talked about comics until the bell rang, then they bid each other goodbye and parted ways.

Gerard drew Frank as his sidekick, and Frank told his mother about Gerard and how they both liked the same comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll finish this.


End file.
